Who's the father?
by camelot4eva
Summary: Someone has got Morgana pregnant and Arthur is determined to find out who and kill them. M/M & A/G. Written on request.


**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Well it's been a while but here is a oneshot that is a request from VampireBabyGirl and is dedicated to her. Thank you for the idea and I hope you like what I have done with what you gave me :)**

**Arthur is King and knows of Merlin's magic and Morgana never went bad :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Merlin tiredly walked into the throne room and smiled apologetically at Gwen. "Sorry I'm late."<p>

"That's alright Merlin. Arthur is out on the training field with his knights training them so it's me and you for the counsel meeting."

Merlin smiled and sat himself down next to Gwen when the first member of the counsel walked in. "No King Arthur?"

"No. Just me and Merlin today." Gwen said smiling at the man who mumbled and sat at the very end of the table.

Merlin leaned over to talk to Gwen. "It has been a year since you got crowned Queen and me promoted to court sorcerer. You'd think that people would be used to it by now."

Gwen smiled. "Have you noticed that he has a completely different attitude in front of Arthur."

Merlin chuckled as the doors opened and Gaius walked in. "Merlin m'boy. I'm actually surprised to see you here before me."

"I'm surprised myself."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes into the meeting a knock sounded at the door and lady Morgana's maid walked in. "I apologise for the interruption but lady Morgana is not at all well and I need Gaius."<p>

Gaius stood up and excused himself and left the room. When the meeting was over Gwen and Merlin were the first to leave. They went to Gaius' quarters to see if he was there and found that he wasn't.

* * *

><p>After a mornings training, Arthur was walking through the castle with his knights Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot following him and came to a stop when he saw Morgana's maid standing outside of her room. "Emily?"<p>

The maid turned and curtsied when she saw Arthur standing there. "My lord."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sire thank you."

"Why are you out here and not in there tending to Morgana?"

"Gaius is in there at the moment. Morgana has not been at all well lately. I had to interrupt the counsel meeting to fetch him."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply but the outburst from inside Morgana's chambers stopped him. "Pregnant!"

Arthur looked at Emily. "Who is Morgana seeing Emily?"

"No-one as far as I was concerned Sire. When I leave her room every night she is asleep and alone and when I arrive in the morning she is asleep and alone."

Arthur turned to face his knights who looked as shocked as Arthur. "Have you noticed Morgana with anyone, seeming closer to them than anyone else?" All the knights shook their heads.

Arthur moved past Emily and walked into Morgana's room to see her sat on the edge of the bed with Gaius standing in front of her. Morgana looked up and saw Arthur standing there. "Arthur what do you want?" she sighed.

"Who has got you pregnant Morgana?"

"I am not telling you that Arthur."

"Why not?"

"Because knowing you, you will want to kill him."

"Too right I will."

"Arthur you are acting as if this bloke just slept with me and doesn't care what happens the father of my child is someone I have been seeing for a while and I love him."

* * *

><p>Merlin and Gwen arrived at Morgana's chambers to see the knights and Emily stood outside. "Thank god you two are here."<p>

Merlin frowned. "Why?"

"You two seem to be the only ones who can calm Arthur down and I am guessing he is pissed right now." Gwaine said.

Gwen and Merlin looked at each other and entered Morgana's chambers.

"You love him? Does he love you?"

"Of course he does Arthur."

Arthur seeing Morgana look over his shoulder turned to see Gwen and Merlin stood there. "Arthur what's going on?" Merlin asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Someone has got my sister pregnant that's what's going on." Merlin and Gwen looked at Morgana who smiled. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Happy? How can you be happy Morgana. You are pregnant and not married yet."

"That's your fault Arthur. The only reason we have kept our relationship a secret is because of how you will react if you knew who it was."

"Arthur. Give Morgana some space."

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Why?"

"Because she has just had a shock and found that she is pregnant and before she has had time to deal with it you are on her case asking who the father is and having a go. Just leave her for today so you both can calm down and ask questions later."

"Merlin is right Arthur. Come on."

* * *

><p>It was later that day when someone entered Morgana's chambers and smiled when he saw her standing in front of the window, looking out over Camelot. "Congratulations mum to be."<p>

Morgana turned and smiled at the man standing before her. "Congratulations daddy."

Merlin laughed. "Me a daddy? I can't believe it."

"Believe it." Morgana said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>It was the following morning when Merlin was awoken by a constant banging on his chamber doors. He opened his eyes and looked out of the window to see that the sun was only just starting to rise. "Go away Arthur." he called out<p>

"How did you know it was me."

Merlin got out of bed and grumbled under his breath as he walked over to the door. "Because the sun is only just starting to rise. Why can't you stay in bed until a reasonable time like normal people."

"Because today is an important day."

"Why?"

"Morgana was talking to me last night and she told me that her and who she is with have been talking and that he wishes to marry Morgana. She has already said yes but he said he wants to do it proper and seeing as though he can't ask fathers permission to marry her he is going to ask me."

"And you have woke me up this early because?"

"You are to sit with me all day and back me up when I tell him he doesn't have my permission."

"Okay Arthur. One: I am not backing you up. Two: You can't decide already whether you give your permission or not when you don't even know who he is. Three: You went off on one yesterday about how Morgana can't be pregnant without being married and you saying no to this bloke will be all your doing and four: Don't expect me to be on your side when Morgana finds out what you are planning."

"Oh don't be stupid Merlin. Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, but I am not saying anything nor will I agree to what you say when the poor bloke asks your permission."

* * *

><p>Arthur was sat on his throne all day sorting documents with Merlin by his side. Gwen came to him at one point and tried to talk some sense into him. "Arthur I know you will give your permission."<p>

"How?"

"Because you know him and you know what he is like and when you find out who it is you will know how he will treat Morgana. Who Morgana is with is one that won't even hurt his own enemy unless it was absolutely necessary." Arthur standing up to face Gwen missed Merlin shocked look at Gwen who quickly smiled at him before facing Arthur.

"You know who it is."

"I do."

"You will tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Arthur you will find out when he asks your permission later on."

"Gwen I have been here all day and no-one has come to me asking about Morgana."

"The day is not yet over Arthur." Gwen smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek and left the room.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Morgana talks to you doesn't she."

"Yes."

"I want you to go and find out who the father is and come and tell me."

Merlin tried his hardest not to laugh in Arthur's face. "I can't do that Arthur. Whatever Morgana tells me stays with me. I can't ask her to tell me a secret only to spill it by telling it to you."

"Come on Merlin. You owe me."

"How?"

"When I found out about your magic. I could have had you killed but I made you court sorcerer instead."

"Only because you found out how many times I used my magic to save you."

"Please Merlin. Apart from advice this is the only thing I have asked you since you became court sorcerer."

Merlin sighed. "I can ask but that's about all. I mean if she decided not to tell me don't go off on one."

"When have I ever gone off on one?"

"I would stay and tell you but the Kingdom cannot survive without you for couple of weeks." Merlin said as he left the throne room.

* * *

><p>Merlin was on his way to Morgana's chambers when he saw the woman herself leaving the chambers with her maid. Morgana saw Merlin and sent Emily away. Looking round to see that no-one was around, Merlin smiled and walked over to Morgana held her close. "I have been sent here to find out who the father of your child is by Arthur."<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur took the back entrance from the throne room and decided to follow Merlin. He was too honest. If Merlin did find out from Morgana who the father was then he wouldn't betray her secret. But doing it this way where Arthur followed him, all he had to do was listen to their conversation and find out for himself.<p>

Arthur stopped and hid in a nearby alcove when he saw Merlin stop when he saw Morgana leave her chambers. Arthur watched as Emily walked away and Merlin and Morgana look around before moving forward and holding each other. "I have been sent here to find out who the father of your child is by Arthur." the King heard Merlin say.

Morgana smiled in Merlin's arms. "Are you sure you are ready to let Arthur know it is you I love and it is you that has got me pregnant?"

Arthur couldn't believe it. Merlin, his closest friend, the man he trusted more than any of his knight, the man he went to for help and advice is the one that has got his sister pregnant, Out of wedlock. Arthur stepped out from the alcove and let himself be seen and heard. "Merlin!"

Merlin quickly pulled away from Morgana at the sound of Arthur shouting his name and turned to see Arthur staring at them both. "You are the one that got my sister pregnant out of wedlock? I'm gonna kill you."

"Arthur-"

"I will give you to the count of three Merlin."

Merlin quickly turned and kissed Morgana. "Nice knowing you." he said and started to run with Arthur on his heels, ignoring Morgana's shouts to leave Merlin alone.

Merlin turned a corner to see Leon, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan laughing as they all came out of the armoury. "Move out the way!" Merlin yelled.

The knights parted and Gwaine frowned. "Why is Arthur chasing you Merlin?" he asked as Merlin got closer to them. "He's found out that I got Morgana pregnant."

Gwaine stopped Merlin when he reached them all and shook his hand. "Well done Merlin."

Merlin gave a quick grin and pulled himself free from Gwaine and continued to run.

"Unless you want to be after Merlin Gwaine you will wipe that grin off your face." Arthur warned as he ran past his knights to chase after Merlin.

Merlin ran down the stone steps and sighed with relief when he saw Gwen and stopped behind her.

"Stop hiding behind my wife."

"Arthur. Think about what I said in the throne room how that person is and you know Merlin is like that don't you."

"Yes but Merlin."

"Is the man you trust even more than your knights. If someone got Morgana pregnant wouldn't you rather it be Merlin than anyone else."

"Well, yes but-"

"But nothing Arthur."

"Now apologise to Merlin and congratulate him."

"Apologise? He got my sister pregnant out of wedlock and I am to apologise to him?"

"Yes Arthur. If you wasn't like this then they would have told you about their relationship and been married by now."

Arthur sighed and dropped his head. "Sorry Merlin." he mumbled.

"What was that Arthur I didn't hear you." Merlin said, stepping out from behind Gwen.

Arthur looked up at a grinning Merlin. "Don't push it Merlin."

"Arthur. Leave Merlin alone or I will have nothing more to do with you." Morgana said as she hurried down the stone steps, the knights not so far behind her.

Merlin walked over to Morgana. "It's alright Morgana, Arthur approves. Thanks to Gwen. He even apologised."

"Have you asked him?"

Merlin looked at Arthur who still didn;t look overly happy. "Arthur I would like your permission to marry Morgana."

Arthur looked at Gwen who smiled at him and sighed as he faced Merlina and Morgana. "You have my permission Merlin."

"Shouldn't that be brother-in-law now Arthur." Gwaine asked, smile still on his face.

"God help me." Arthur sighed as he walked past everyone to go back inside followed by Gwen who paused briefly. "He'll come know how he is. Congratulations to you both." she said and then followed her husband indoors.

Merlin looked at Morgana. "That actually went better than I thought it would."

Morgana laughed and held onto Merlin as the slowly walked back into the castle, only stopping when the knights congratulated them.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. <strong>

**Well? Good? Bad? So so? If so let me know :)**

**Review? x**


End file.
